


Locked Doors

by Ayisei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayisei/pseuds/Ayisei
Summary: Eyes flickered over the pictures of the 15 students he had been trapped with, but his gaze abruptly stopped once his eyes landed on Kiibo’s photo. Pausing for a moment, he pressed a finger against his lips as he thought once more. “Ultimate Robot, huh?” He smirked, which quickly went back to his stern countenance; until he kept cerebrating about said Robot. Kokichi loved to tease and mess with Kiibo. Why? He wasn’t quite sure to be honest with himself. Sure, it was entertaining, but was there really even a reason behind it?My first fanfiction in this fandom! If there are any spelling errors or character errors, please let me know! If you have any critique, please be nice! I'd love to hear your feedback!





	Locked Doors

Kokichi sighed, lying on his bed in deep thought. They had been captured and trapped by Monokuma to kill eachother. All purely for entertainment. What kind of person thinks this is entertaining? Kaede Akamatsu had just been executed and Rantarou Amami, killed. All because of this stupid “game.” Though he didn’t know the two very well, he would have liked to. Even if he didn’t show it. He sighed, looking over his note board for the upteenth time that day. “Trustworthy.. Hm..” Eyes flickered over the pictures of the 15 students he had been trapped with, but his gaze abruptly stopped once his eyes landed on _Kiibo’s_ photo. Pausing for a moment, he pressed a finger against his lips as he thought once more. “Ultimate Robot, huh?” He smirked, which quickly went back to his stern countenance; until he kept cerebrating about said Robot. Kokichi loved to tease and mess with Kiibo. Why? He wasn’t quite sure to be honest with himself. Sure, it was entertaining, but was there really even a reason behind it?He giggled merely at the thought. Kiibo was actually really smart, despite acting as if he were the opposite. His knowledge piqued his interest many times, not that he’d shown it though. Not only that..“He’s.. actually pretty cute..” He paused for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip out of nervousness. “I.. like him..”

 

Having put the puzzles together made him quite embarassed at the sudden conclusion. His mind went way dark, way fast, envisioning Kiibo atop of him, causing him to gasp in arousal and want. Was he really just horny after a couple of indescent thoughts? Well, given the circumstances, yes, yes he was. He’d not had any time lately to stimulate himself nor did he actually really think about it much. 

 

He was so deep in thought, he hadn’t realized that he had gotten up from his bed and to his drawer. What was he looking for? His searching through the drawer became more erratic the more he stood and searched. “Oh, come on! I saw it when I got here!” He mumbled incoherently to himself about it being there, and that he didn’t think he’d moved it anywhere else. “Aha!” He pulled out a small bottle of lube and a medium sized hot pink vibrator. Why they were there was obvious. Obviously, whoever the mastermind was, they were definitely kinky. He glanced over to the door, making sure it was locked. He didn’t care about being watched, but being caught mid-act was an entirely different story. Luckily, it was, making himself more calm at the fact. “Hopefully Monokuma was smart enough to implement sound-proof walls.” Some complaints were to be certainly made if they weren’t. He rolled his eyes, walking over to the bed and lying down on it comfortably.  

 

He scanned over at his note board and gazed on Kiibo’s photo. He really was attractive, even attitude-wise. Kokichi’s small hands slowly felt around his own body, his breathing becoming more rapid, but still being quiet and composed. Every second felt like an eternity as his spine lit up with the stimulation. He clamped his mouth shut in an attempt to silence himself. He really didn’t want to test his sound-proof walls theory and be completely wrong. Slender fingers made their way up to his tiny buds, slowly rubbing them through his shirt. Keeping eye-contact with Kiibo’s photo, his other hand slid down to his crotch. He was really doing this, wasn’t he? Though, he certainly didn’t regret anything - yet. Due to the sudden touch, his voice hitched in his throat. He wanted more, and he wasn’t turning back now. The feeling felt so thrilling and exciting to him, stimulating him even further. He began to gently palm himself through his white trousers, his thoughts getting dirtier by the second. Kiibo fucking him senseless on a table, punishing him in front of everyone for lying, being dirty talked to; he couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

Kokichi stripped himself of his clothes in a rushed manner. The thoughts of Kiibo made him extremely horny - he needed to be touched _more_. “Mnnn.” He mumbled out a soft moan as he felt his cock harden at the touch of the cold air around him. Getting back onto the bed and lying down once more, he laid the two items closely beside him for easier reach. Proceeding to slowly stroke himself, he got his other hand ready to prepare his entrance. This wasn’t his first time and he knew that, but it’d definitely been awhile. His breathing became heavier as he sped up the thrusts into his hand. The lube was cold on his fingers as he lubbed them up, causing his spine to tingle in excitement. Whether it were safe to trust anything given from Monokuma, he didn’t care - he couldn’t hold back anymore; he needed this and _now_. Slowly sliding a finger inside his entrance, he let in a slow, seductive inhale. It was not pleasant, nor was it comfortable right now. Though, he knew it would get better, so he slid in a second finger. “Shit!” he cursed under his breath as he thrusted his fingers in and out at a moderate pace. This felt so good already, he couldn’t stop now. 

 

He wouldn’t. Removing his hand, he replaced his cock with his nipple, gently but roughly pinching. Said pinch caused him to let out a high squeak. Fingers began to speed up and panting began to commence. Before pulling out, he stretched himself out enough to be able to easily slide in the vibrator. He picked up the vibrator, whining in absence of pleasure, and lubed it up. One last glance at the door, and he slowly slid in the vibrator, letting out a long drawn out moan. “Fuuuck!” One the vibrator was in, he let himself get used to the girth and feel, wiggling around it. This caused Kokichi to yelp in pleasure. He knew he was now used to the feeling and took a deep breath before turning it on and slowly sliding it back out and in again. “Mmm.” It felt so good. It felt so good to feel pleasure; to feel so full. His thrusts sped up as each minute passed, not a single second pleasureless. “Oh, fuck! Fuck me hard, Kiibo! Ahh!” He panted heavily, his wrist jerking with every thrust in and out. Making him drool in pure ecstasy. “Oh, god! More!” One thrust and he was a moaning mess. “OH, GOD, KIIBO! FUCK!” He had hit his prostate, and damn he loved it. He shoved the dildo farther in, thrusting harder. “FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! FUCK ME WITH YOUR HUGE FUCKING COCK, KIIBO! SHIT!” His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was so close to cumming - that is, until he was interrupted. 

 

“Kokichi! Is everything alright?!” Kiibo had bursted in, fear etched into his synthetic features - well, until he processed the scene. Kokichi squealed in shock. “What the fuck, Kiiboy?! Get out! Ever heard of a thing called knocking?!” Kiibo looked away in embarassment, twiddling his fingers. “Well.. yes.. but you seemed quite startled!” He looked back up to look Kokichi in the eye.

 

Kokichi rolled his eyes at Kiibo’s obliviousness. “I wasn’t startled, you dumb robot!” Instead of replying, Kiibo shut the door and locked it back. The two were now alone in the room together. Kokichi dramatically gasped. “What a debacle! The robot instead of the infamous janitor as the killer!” Kiibo didn’t respond. He only seriously stared at Kokichi. “What? W-Why are you staring at me like that?” He whimpered quietly, quite alarmed. Kiibo only walked closer to Kokichi, causing the smaller boy to shuffle back a bit. “H-Hey! Get out Kiiboy! You pervert!” Kiibo raised a brow. “I think we both know the perverted one here is not me.” Kokichi blushed lightly. “Pft! You wish!” He giggled, but got caught off-guard as Kiibo grabbed his wrist. Kokichi gasped. “ _Ouma_.” His blush darkened. “H-Hey! Let go!” He whined, trying to pull away. Unfortunately for him, he forgot to pull the dildo out and during the shuffle to get out of Kiibo’s grip, it hit his prostate. He let out a loud indescent moan in response to the pleasureful feeling. “ _You_ are the pervert here, Ouma.” 

 

Kokichi growled in response; whether it was in arousal or anger, it was hard to tell. Kiibo leaned down to Kokichi’s ear, whispering seductively, “You were fucking yourself to me. Weren’t you, you _slut_.” Woah. Where the fuck did that come from? Kokichi’s eyes widened, and his cock twitched in delight. That was so fucking hot. He wanted so much more of that, so - he nodded slowly, biting his lip. Kiibo smirked devilishly, causing Kokichi’s heart to race with excitement. “I knew it.” Kiibo chuckled in amusement causing a glare from Kokichi. “Watch it, Kiiboy.” He threatened. Kiibo only raised a brow matter-of-factly. “Oh? Calling me ‘Kiiboy’ now? But, just a moment ago you were screaming out my actual name in pure bliss.” Kiibo smirked devilishly. Kokichi only blushed darker and continued to glare. “Shut up, you stupid robot! You don’t know anything!” Kiibo gently lifted Kokichi’s chin up so that they kept eye contact while he spoke. Alarmed due to the sudden contact, Kokichi gasped. “I can certainly show you otherwise. Is that alright? I do not wish to harm you, and I will quickly stop if you feel uncomfortable.” Kiibo’s countenance and voice softened. He truly cared about Kokichi and didn’t want to hurt him in any way, even when he does get on his last nerve. He still cared about the smaller. Kokichi blushed at how caring Kiibo was, even in a situation as this. So, he nodded in acceptance. “If for some reason, you wish to stop please say ‘red,’ and I will immediately stop.” Kiibo smiled gently. “Okay, got it.”

 

Kiibo reached down and slowly slid out the dildo, causing Kokichi to drag out a long moan. Kiibo felt along Kokichi’s sides, keeping eye contact with him. “Stop looking at me!” Kokichi looked away, a cute blush adourning his cheeks. Kiibo wasn’t taking any of this. He was going to see all of the cute little faces Kokichi would make because of him. “Nope. I want to see you.” Kiibo spoke sternly, almost at a whisper. Kokichi only whimpered in annoyance but did as was told. “You’re so beautiful, Kokichi.” Kiibo blushed lightly, continuing to slowly slide his fingers along Kokichi’s sides. They then trailed up to his chest, feeling his smooth pale skin. Kokichi bit his lip in nervousness. He really didn’t want anyone to hear or see his embarassing noises and facial expressions. But, he felt a lot more calm and secure because he was experiencing this arousal because of Kiibo. Kiibo’s fingers made their way to each one of Kokichi’s tiny buds, causing his eyes to widen. Kiibo gently rubbed them between his fingers. “Ah!” Kokichi squeaked in arousal, followed by a quiet whimper of embarassment. Kiibo only smiled in response. He thought Kokichi was really quite cute, not only in this situation, but in general. Yeah, he was an irritable ass most of the time, but he was really cute and fun to hang out with. He had a huge crush on the violet-haired boy, and he knew that. To be doing this with him right here and now, was like a dream to him. He loved it, and he definitely wanted Kokichi to love it as well. Kiibo continued to rub Kokichi’s nipples. He removed one hand, replacing it with his mouth, licking around the small bud. “Mmn.” Kokichi mumbled out a soft moan and bit his lip as he watched Kiibo. This was really embarassing in his point of view, but he was definitely enjoying this. Kiibo did the same for the other nipple and pulled away. He slowly slid his hand down Kokichi’s thigh, rubbing gently and coming close to his cock, but not quite touching it. “You ass!” Kokichi huffed out in annoyance. Kiibo only waved a finger. “Ah. Ah. Ah. Be patient, Kokichi. Do you really want to be punished this early?” Kokichi’s eyes widened. “N-No..”

 

Kiibo stopped his hands and looked down at Kokichi. “Kokichi, have you ever been fucked before?” Kiibo raised a brow in curiousness. Kokichi’s head immediately flicked up in shock. “W-What? Why?” Kiibo smirked at Kokichi’s shyness. “I am just curious.” “Yeah, I have. So what?” Kokichi smirked. “Is someone jealous?~” He snickered. Kiibo growled, signaling that, yes, he was very jealous. “I believe I will be the best to have fucked you!” “Oh? Then prove it, Kiibaby.” Kokichi’s smirk widened. “I like it rough~.” He seductively bit his lip, getting Kiibo going even more. Kiibo stood up on his knees, hovering over Kokichi as he pressed a very hidden button on his neck. He smirked widely as this button had been the answer to the first question Kokichi had ever asked him. The answer; yes, this robot did have a dick. A very realistic & medium-sized one at that matter. Kokichi’s eyes flickered in awe. There were basically stars in his eyes he was so excited. “Wow! I get to be fucked by a robot!” Kiibo rolled his eyes at Kokichi’s blunt comment. “I assume you do not need to be stretched any, is that correct?” Kokichi nodded confidently. Kiibo grabbed the lube that laid closely beside Kokichi and poured some into his hand, coating his cock. “A-Are you ready, Kokichi?” Kokichi was back to being shy and blushed, slowly nodding. Kiibo lined up his cock at Kokichi’s entrance and began to slowly push himself inside. Kokichi groaned at the feeling. He looked up at Kiibo who looked to be very concentrated and a tad nervous and blushed at how attractive he looked. “You.. look really cute, Kiibo..” Kokichi bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

Kiibo had pushed all the way to the base when he heard Kokichi. He was very shocked to say the least. Was he being serious? He definitely sounded like it. But, he does lie all the time. Was that another one of his lies, or the truth?Kokichi moaned out loudly at the feeling. Kiibo hadn’t moved yet, causing Kokichi to whine in annoyance. “Mooove!” Kiibo moved so that he was hovering over Kokichi, looking him in the eyes. One of his hands gripped onto Kokichi’s hip. He slowly slid out and back in, not wanting to hurt Kokichi. Kiibo wanted him to get used to the feeling before he got too vigorous. But, it seemed Kokichi was perfectly fine. “Kiiboy, what the hell?!” Kokichi whined. “Do it rough! I already told you this!” He snarled. “Are you sure? I do not want to hurt you.” “Yes, I’m sure! I’m experienced, remember!” Kiibo nodded and took a deep breath and slid himself out, and slammed himself back in. 

 

“Shit! Yes!” Kiibo slammed his hips back over and over, Kokichi moaning loudly in pure bliss. His facial expressions were very erotic and arousing. Kiibo loved them. And, he loved that he was the one causing Kokichi to make all these attractive faces and noises. Kokichi chanted Kiibo’s name as if it were a chant. Begging for more. “FUCK! FUCK ME HARDER, KIIBO!” He panted, some drool slipping out of his mouth, and he wrapped his arms around Kiibo’s neck. “YES, BABY! AH!” Kiibo blushed at the sudden change in name but proceeded to do as was requested and thrusted harder. “SHIT! SHIT! I’M GONNA CUM!” Kokichi breathed heavily, gripping tightly onto Kiibo’s shoulders. Kiibo slightly growled at how hard and rough he was thrusting. “Do you want me to cum inside?” He asked through grunts and pants. Kokichi seemed quite shocked but nodded in approval. “Yes, cum deep inside of me, Kiibo! Mm! Please!” He demanded seductively followed by a sexy giggle, which quickly subsided due to the feeling of pleasure filling up in his chest getting closer. Kokichi gripped tighter onto Kiibo as he came, shouting out Kiibo’s name. Kiibo could feel Kokichi’s hole tighten up around his cock, causing him to softly sigh in arousal, but loudly moan as he came into Kokichi’s ass. 

 

Kokichi gasped at the feeling and softly moaned Kiibo’s name. Kiibo rode out their orgasms before slowly pulling out. Kokichi panted heavily, eyes getting hazy. “Mmm. You filled me up so much, Kiiboy. I can feel your hot cum dripping out of my ass.” Kokichi spoke seducitvely and bit his lip teasingly, causing Kiibo to blush in embarassment. “How.. did I do?..” Kiibo asked, nervously playing with his fingers. Kokichi smiled and rolled over to face Kiibo. “Amazing.” He giggled. “Hey, Kiibo, wanna be my robo-boyfriend?” He playfully winked, and Kiibo blushed darkly at the question but smiled back. “I’d love to.” Kokichi sat up and softly kissed Kiibo. “My cute robo-boyfriend!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Uh.. Kiibo.. How did you even get in here in the first place?..”  
> “Uh.. Well.. I.. may have broken your door handle to get in..”  
> Kokichi glared at Kiibo.  
> “Kiibo!” He scolded, half serious. He just couldn’t stay mad at the cute robot. So, instead he giggled and kissed his cheek.  
> “I forgive you.” He smiled.


End file.
